habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Ban (Staff)
For the type of ban used in guest rooms, see Ban (Room) A ban is a form of punishment given to players who break the Habbo Way during which they are unable to log into Habbo for a certain amount of time. Bans are given by moderators and the amount of time banned depends on the severity of the player's actions (see below). Throughout Habbo's history, the ban system has been changed several times to increase the effectiveness of bans. Specific reasons for bans have been created, which corresponds to the player's offense(s), and therefore, determines which ban he/she will get. As a side effect from The Great Mute in 2012, bans were updated significantly to incorporate mutes into the system more. Types of bans This ban category has been removed. Terminology *'Permanent ban' - a ban in which the time limit is said be "permanent"; despite this, bans actually last 11 years. This is commonly called a "perm ban", and the state of having one is to be "permed". Many banned players create a new account and attempt to start over. **The idea of a permanent ban is to make it so players cannot play Habbo, but within the time limit set so players cannot get Sulake in trouble with the law for the banned player's losses. In the Terms and Conditions they already state: "Purchases of Habbo® Coins and of Premium Subscriptions (as defined below) are purchases of a limited, non-transferable, revocable license. The license may be terminated immediately if your account is terminated for any reason, in Sulake's sole and absolute discretion, or if Sulake discontinues providing the services on the Site." *'IP ban' - a ban in which a player's IP address is blocked, preventing the creation of multiple accounts. When a player with an IP ban tries to log in, even with another account, the servers will read the IP address and decline the request. Some IP bans can be cleared by changing your IP address, and many third-party programs claim they can change a player's IP address in order to become unbanned. This is not recommended, as some of these programs may infect your computer with malware when downloaded. *'Safety ban' - a special type of ban exclusive for accounts that have had their security compromised by a hacker. Usually lasting 24 hours, they are intended to deter hackers from accessing the account and prevent additional damage by banning the account and closing access to Habbo. Proof that the account was taken over by an unauthorised user must be provided or players cannot request one. Safety bans were once common during Old Habbo, but are rare today due to various security upgrades implemented in New Habbo. However, more recently, safety bans were initiated to compromised accounts during an exploit in account security. What you lose If you become banned, you could lose the following: *The ability to access Habbo through the banned account or your IP address, if it is an IP ban. *Your Habbo Home will become inaccessible. *Any HC days will be lost during the ban. *If you are permanently banned, you can not retrieve your furni, badges, trax songs, friends list and/or rooms back. (You also will find the terms and conditions stop you from holding Sulake responsible). *Habbo limits the small amount of free stuff they give you. What you can still have *If you didn't receive an IP ban, you can make another account. *Rooms on your past user can still be viewed and used by anyone. (As long as they're unlocked or have a teleport connection to them). *Any groups made by the banned account, will still be in use. (Unless the group was the reason for the ban). *All trophies will still have the banned account's name engraved on them. New Ban/Mute System When Habbo recovered from The Great Mute, and the new Habbo Way was published, Habbo introduced a new mute/ban system, claiming that minor offenses would result in a 1-4 hour mute, where as major offense (hacking, etc.) would result in bans. Habbo moderators can still manually infract users with bans and mutes, and flood mutes still exist. External links *https://help.habbo.com/entries/136428-what-have-i-been-banned-or-muted-for Category:Punishments Category:System Category:Punishments Category:System